


Isaac Lahey

by FangirlFromHell (Nightingale231), Nightingale231



Series: Pack Mama Stiles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Gen, Nightmares, Puppy Piles, Stiles can cook too, canonical character abuse references, he mothers them and it’s adorable, stiles is basically the packs mama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingale231/pseuds/FangirlFromHell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingale231/pseuds/Nightingale231
Summary: Isaac has a nightmare.Mama Stiles to the rescue.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski & Isaac Lahey
Series: Pack Mama Stiles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545235
Comments: 12
Kudos: 642





	Isaac Lahey

**Author's Note:**

> Still do not own TW
> 
> Gods I’m spoiling both myself and you guys
> 
> Hope you enjoy  
> 😉 😊

Isaac heaved himself up and out of bed. Paranoid, his head shifted left and right, watching for _him_ to come out of the shadows with a belt.

When nothing happened, he very slowly opened the window and let his eyes flash into the darkness. He saw nothing, and so he ran.

Ran to the place he knew, instinctively, was safest.

Stiles’ house.

He climbed up like a squirrel, listening for the Sheriff in case he woke up. A hummingbird heartbeat recheck his ears. His body swayed forward, his Wolf keening.

_Mama._

He saw the slightly younger boy wake up. He reared back into the leaves, though it didn’t do any good. Stiles saw him and sleepily opened the window. He took one glance at the tear tracks and redness on Isaac’s face, and tugged him in.

“Pup, what is it?”

“The freezer, Mama. I thought he was still alive and then he tossed me in the freezer and I couldn’t breathe and, and then he changed to you yelling that you’d pretended to care the whole time and-“

“Iz, pup, Isaac, look at me.” Isaac looked up and the younger boy. “ He’s dead, ‘kay? Pup, calm down,” Stiles’ crooning eventually put the sobbing pup to sleep.

_Thank the gods that Dad isn’t home today, he doesn’t need to see this._ Stiles thought, shifting his pup onto the bed. He went to the bathroom and wet a washcloth, wiping Isaac’s face and neck free of tear tracks.

😎~~**~~**~~LiNe BrEaK~~**~~**~~😎

Stiles made delicious gold chocolate chip pancakes and waffles on Tuesdays when any of his pups had a nightmare. He flew around the kitchen, flipping pancakes and mixing more.

Scott was over too, watching him dart around the kitchen and hum his mom’s favorite song. Isaac flopped down the stairs, following his nose until he bumped into his mate. Scott simply smiled, turned around, and lifted Isaac onto his lap, cutting and feeding the slightly larger boy pancakes.

“Mama, don’t we have school today?” Isaac asked, waking up at the coffee placed in front of him.

“Nope, it’s winter vacation, remember?” Stiles responded, smiling at the two on the counter.

The rest of the pack walked over(read: nearly knocked the door down as they barreled in) and they puppy-piled and watched movies the entire day.

And when the sheriff came home, he was (yet again) confused as to this new collection of people who seemed to surround his son at all times, but he let it go.

After all, he had paperwork.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to StilesIsMySpiritAnimal48 for a bit of clarification!


End file.
